


嫩牛吃老草

by Sophie_the_Stargazer



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_the_Stargazer/pseuds/Sophie_the_Stargazer
Summary: Warning：ABO AU，Age Alternated，Time Travel49岁的张继科，车祸去世后重生在了一个ABO的平行世界，但……他比自己上辈子早出生了二十年。





	嫩牛吃老草

张继科对2016年的成都印象深刻。

那是张继科和马龙最后一次拿到ITTF中国公开赛男双冠军的地方。张继科曾站在四川省体育馆的场地中央，把看台上“竹马成双，并肩为王”的横幅悄悄念给身旁的马龙听，换来了对方一个抑制不住的浅淡微笑。

但1976年的成都完全是另外一回事。

8岁的张继科站在几栋不超过两层楼的旧式木结构建筑旁边，不甚确定地四下张望。他认为自己现在应该就站在四十年后成都市的一环路与人民南路交会的十字路口旁。1976年的成都虽然已经有了一环路，但是此时距离他来打过多次比赛的四川省体育馆建成还有十三年，一环路外甚至还能看到许多农田。张继科只能凭直觉往四十年后的四川省运动技术学院，亦即这个时间点的四川省体工队驻地走去。

一个8岁的男孩子无论走到哪里都很难被视为可疑人物，张继科就这么近乎大摇大摆地混进了四川省体工队的驻地。大院的围墙上还涂着几句颇具时代气息的政治口号。张继科歪头打量了一会儿那些斑驳的字迹，然后转身向那栋飞机状的训练大楼的背后前进——此时还没到下午训练开始的时间，大楼后面的空地上摆放着几张有些破旧的乒乓球桌，一名十来岁的少女正带着一个虎头虎脑的小男孩在其中一张球桌旁玩耍，而他们玩耍的项目恰好是张继科无比熟悉的东西——

乒乓球。

那男孩大概刚学乒乓球还没两年，他是左手横板，击球的姿势倒是有模有样，但技术运用得还不够连贯。那名少女是右手直板，明显接受过多年正规训练，虽然她给男孩放了很多水，也架不住那男孩的球技还没练到家，身体也没有发育，所以只要她手上调动的角度稍大，男孩就捞不着球了。

张继科站在树荫下，安静地看着球桌旁的一大一小，直到那个男孩突然注意到了他。“诶，你是哪个屋头的娃儿哦？”男孩蹦起来喊道。

“啊？”张继科愣了一下，“我……”

“我咋好像没见过你喃，”那名少女看了看张继科，“你是体操队新来的小队员？”

“不，不是，”张继科挠了挠额头，“我刚好晃进来了，看到你们在打乒乓球……”

“你会不会打球嘛？”男孩突然有些兴奋地问，“你喜欢打乒乓球不？要不要跟我打两下？”

——他会不会乒乓球？

张继科笑了。

——他喜欢打乒乓球吗？

“好啊。”

张继科扬起头望向那名少女，“姐姐，借你的拍子用一下行么？”

“你是直板儿么？”少女把自己的球拍递给了张继科，“这是我的新球拍，拍肩还没磨好，你小心划到手哈。”

“我是横板。”

张继科低头看了看手中这块红双喜的中式直板球拍——正手胶皮是友谊729的正胶，反手则没有粘贴胶皮，说明这名少女应该属于十分传统的直板单面打法。

“没得事，将就一下可以打的。”

中式直板较短的拍柄恰好适合张继科此时尚未长大的手掌。虽然张继科自己没有用过正胶，但他打过使用正胶的对手，对正胶的性能特点并非一无所知，反面没有胶皮也只是让他不能直接用反手技术而已，反正小孩子的对局速度足够让他靠倒板技术转换正反面了。

张继科上辈子49岁车祸去世，在这个世界重生后却发现自己的时间错位了二十年，他不再是生于1988年2月16日，而是生于1968年2月16日。自从奇异地获得了第二次生命后，张继科已经有八年没有摸到过专业的乒乓球器材了。他过去从未真正切身体会过自己对乒乓球有多深的热爱——直到他拿起这块完全不合适的球拍站到球桌前，仿佛一瞬间就回到了这具身体里的那些手感和肌肉记忆，让张继科终于明白，自己究竟有多么思念这个情境。

有点不合时宜的战意如同青色的火苗在他胸中燃起。等张继科回过神来时，正好看到那男孩蹲坐在地上大哭——这时候，张继科才突然惊醒，自己刚才好像不小心没收得住手……打了那男孩一个20比0还是……多少来着？

“小娃娃。”

一个略显沙哑的男中音在张继科背后响起。

“你球打得可以啊。”

张继科回过头去，仰起脸往上一望，差点被吓得惊叫出声。

——肖、肖爸？！

不，不对，这个男人不是肖战——张继科马上反应了过来。虽然突然出现在他背后的这个男人长得很像肖战，但肖战在他的记忆里一直是个光头，而这个男人却是有头发的——这个时间点，长得又这么像张继科印象中的肖战的男人……

——肖战的父亲，肖阳宗老爷子？

“啊……”张继科张了张嘴，不知道该如何回答。

“肖战！你娃哭啥子哭！打不赢人家就只晓得哭嗦！”男人吼道，“梅子，带他回去先练两盆摆速，正反手都转不过弯来，人家随便调两下线路我看他跑都跑不赢！”

……好吧，这个画风，肯定是肖爷爷了。

“娃儿诶，”肖阳宗蹲下来，看着张继科。“你叫啥子名字？”

“……张继科。”

“我看你刚才打得可以喃，基本功不错，战术也有想法，以前学过乒乓球哇？”

“嗯。”

“你想不想跟我学乒乓球？我是这儿的教练，你要是喜欢打球的话，我去跟你家长说一下，让你来我这儿练……”

——他想不想打乒乓球？

——在这个时间错位二十年的世界，再圆一次梦想，再挑战一次那至高的王座？

张继科笑了。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：为了继科儿闯进四川省体工队驻地那两段描写，我专门去找我姨，前四川女乒队员，套了一个小时的话……
> 
> 注2：肖爸还是运动员的时候，打法是左手横板两面反胶。
> 
> 注3：这位没有出现全名的四川女队姑娘的直板单面打法其实就是我姨当运动员时的打法，这也是古典时代的传统打法之一。你们可以认为她就是我姨，毕竟我姨当年的教练确实是肖阳宗爷爷（老爷子那时候是四川女乒的教练），而且我姨见过三四岁时的正太肖爸，甚至还看过肖爷爷教肖爸打球hhhh【我姨说肖爸小时候超可爱！
> 
> 注4：友谊729是天津橡胶工业研究所在70年代开发出的乒乓球胶皮系列，现在仍然是经典的国产胶皮品牌之一。
> 
> 注5：倒板，简单地说就是球拍两面使用不同的胶皮（比如正手正胶反手长胶），在打球的时候无规律地迅速变换球拍正反面去击球，让对手无法判断旋转而出现失误。以前乒乓球拍的两面胶皮可以是同一个颜色，于是以蔡振华为代表的中国选手们很快就用倒板技术和中国特色长胶胶皮让发球抢攻和接发球控制变成了猜猜乐。由于倒板极难对付，后来ITTF看不下去了，修改规则要求两面胶皮必须不同色，才使倒板技术失去了以往的威力。不过现在仍然能看到职业选手偶尔使用倒板，这主要是为了利用正反面胶皮不同的性能打出自己想要的球。横板选手发球后由浅握变换成正常握法的过程也可以视为一种类似于倒板的握拍转换技术。


End file.
